brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Caves
Ancient Caves is a map for the Smash and Grab Event. Layout This is a rotational symmetry map. There is a cave/fort (also called spawn area walls)(and its aptly named) like shape that is outside the brawlers spawn area, and there are some bushes that grows around the cave. There are a row of bones that are fomed at the entrance of the cave and brawlers has to destroy it to move forward. As the brawlers moves forward there are a thick line of bushes which offers one of the entrance points to the center for the brawlers and allows them to stay hidden which it connects all the way to the center part of the map that dosent extends out to the gem mine, then the bushes are thicker in the extension and it sorrounds the 2 small pieces of walls which is crucial for covering from attacks and one small pieces of walls that is outside the bushes. At the right side of the map there is a square piece of walls with 2 bones that is left to it that is located right in front of the cave area, this also can be one of the entry points but i guess its not as good as the other two (one mentioned earlier and one mentions later). At the left side of the map above the cave area, there is a vertical patch of bushes which extends all the way to slightly above the center threshold, there is also a column of wall beside the higher part of the bush which is also crucial for covering from attacks, and a small piece of wall below the bush which does not have a real purpose. This area also offers an entry points for brawlers to the center and this area can also allows to flank brawlers, form the side. And there are two bones that is found in between the lower part of the vertical bush and the one small piece of walls which is outside the main entrance bushes. Tips *Where you would hide when your team is in the countdown? This map is a high reward high risk (instead of high risk high reward) because it waste their time when they attack the bushes that no one is inside or your cant escape when they hit the correct bush, so to lower the risk (unless one has all 10 then hide inside the "cave" is safer) your team should split up. This is one of the map that is very hard to recover form countdown, along with Temple Catacombs. *The good news is that all brawlers are viable on this map! *Using the opponent side of the vertical patch of bush with a vertical wall beside it might be a good spawn trapping area. *You might want to check for brawlers at the side vertical bushes on their side (which top right area) as a long range brawler before engaging in the main fight. Trivia *The maps original name is called "The Fort" because the spawn area shaped like a basement fort shape for the team, but that dosent goes well with the map center layouting and the center looks like the more temple and ancient style so its named to "Deep Caves" then "Ancient Patches" then "Ancient Caves", because the spawn area walls looks like the cave shapes. But the name might be changed again before release. *This map feel is very similar to the temple catacombs map because of the theme similarities, one entry points at the spawn area, edges bushes covered by walls, and small pieces of walls that is near to the center or the gem mine. **But this map isint based on the temple catacombs map, its in fact stated its based on a fortress like map with an unmatching center area layout and a original map concept. *The reason why there are bushes grows around the walls in the spawn area is because that the walls have minerals needed for the bushes to grow, same for the center area. *The are also bones located at the spawn area walls is because that how the survivors there managed to last, sound abit terrifying but its not completely true although it could be true. *Map designs arent allowed to have a 1 tile gap between walls because these kind of design fucks up the joystickers' movement. **Unless we create maps that heavily favours the tappers, tappers have no problem going through the 1 tile gaps. and other aspects that makes tap mode good in the map. *Original maps should have slightly different phrasing than the real maps in the game so that it differs form it which gives it the conceptual feel. **So thats why i mentioned some tips that might you already known in the first place after seeing the map picture. *This is one of the map that all brawlers functions equally well in. I am not sure if this statement make sense. *The glowing crystal wall is an cool aesthetics just like in some other smash and grab maps. *Fun fact: the threshold is based on the clash royale touchdown mode distance measurement which is term based in the rubgy game. *This is one of the map that players can flank form the main and center entrance point, not only form the left. *There are gallery shown only on the original maps is because that real maps which everyone should already know about. Gallery Ancient Caves.png|Ancient Caves with legends Category:Maps Category:Smash and Grab Maps Category:Original Concepts